


Great Love, Great Fear

by Filigranka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘Penelope must be greatly afraid of her husband,’ she mused.





	Great Love, Great Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



When the rumours about Penelope’s efforts reached them, Clytemnestra shook her head, disbelieving.

‘She must be greatly afraid of her husband,’ she mused.

‘Or maybe she loves him. Maybe he’s a decent man. Not everyone’s like Agamemnon.’ Aegisthus sounded almost offended. ‘They say Odis didn’t want to go to this war and refused to kill his child.’

‘And it’s enough to call yourself a decent man and loving husband? Talk about adjusting your expectations!‘ Clytemnestra laughed bitterly. ‘Maybe I should— _I will_ write to her. After all, we both long for our dear husbands’ return, if for slightly different reasons.’


End file.
